Hyung Karang Taruna
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Changkyun si anak baru di organisasi karang taruna. Bertemu dengan tukang php. "Kasian dia jadi korban barunya Jooheon" [Jookyun] [Jooheon x Changkyun] [Monsta x Fanfiction]


Hyung Karang Taruna

Summary :

 _Changkyun si anak baru di organisasi karang taruna. Bertemu dengan tukang php. "Kasian dia jadi korban barunya Jooheon"_

Cast :

 _Im Changkyun_

 _Lee Jooheon_

 _Other Member Monsta X_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Romance Picisan / Drama mainstream_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa kacau / Pengarang Malesan_

 _Italic adalah flashback_

.

ENJOY JUSEYO~

.

.

.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Hyung tuli ya? Kan tadi nama ku sudah disebut Wonho hyung"

"Hyung maunya dengar langsung dari bibir ini"

"Mesum! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

.

"Mulai lagi"

"Kasian dia jadi korban barunya Jooheon"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dirumah Changkyun.

.

Changkyun dan ibu Im tengah berkumpul di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Ayah Im seorang diri sedang ada di luar kota untuk mengurusi sebuah cabang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ayah Im hanya pulang kerumah sebulan sekali atau saat libur nasional. Sejak Changkyun masih di sekolah dasar hingga Changkyun lulus SMA pun keadaan masih seperti itu. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh bila saat-saat keluarga seperti ini ayah Im tidak ada.

"Sambil mengisi waktu liburan. Bergabunglah dengan karang taruna, Changkyunah" Ujar Ibu Im sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di atas selembar roti. Sehingga anaknya hanya tinggal mengambil dan melahap hasilnya.

"Iya eomma" sahut changkyun. Ia melahap roti isi selai coklat hingga pipinya menggembung, kemudian bergumam "Kalau aku tidak sibuk"

"Kau sibuk dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, Im Changkyun"

Changkyun terperangah. Mulutnya terbuka, menunjukkan hasil kunyahan roti yang belum sempat ditelan. "Eomma? Bagaimana bisa eomma bilang begitu?"

Ibu Im mendengus. "Memang apa gunanya seharian bermain game online?"

Changkyun menelan langsung kunyahan roti yang sempat tertahan di rongga mulutnya. "Tentu saja aku mendapatkan kepuasan rohani"

Ibu Im mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan roti kepada Changkyun. "Heol. Pokoknya besok eomma tidak mau melihat kau ada dirumah ini" Ibu Im berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. Bahkan Changkyun masih bisa melihat ibunya yang tengah menyeduh teh dari sebuah jendela khusus.

"Eomma tidak berniat membuang ku kan?" seru changkyun.

"Aigoo~ Kau terlalu banyak bermain video game, Im Changkyun" Ibu Im menggeleng seirama dengan gerakan mengaduk larutan gula dan teh. "Besok wonho-gun akan menjemput mu. Dia itu ketua karang taruna disini"

Changkyun cemberut. Memikirkan jadwal game online yang sudah dirinya atur bersama teman-teman sosial media. 'Berantakan sudah'

Ibu Im menghampiri Changkyun dan mengusap surai hitam anaknya "Oke?"

"Iya eommonim"

.

.

.

Jadilah hari-hari liburan Changkyun habiskan bersama anggota karang taruna. Mulai dari mengkoordinasi kegiatan bersih-besih di sekitar lingkungan rumah, mengadakan acara keagamaan setiap sabtu malam, sampai menjadi panitia kegiatan perayaan besar dan lain-lainnya yang membuat waktu bermain game online Changkyun berkurang.

Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, banyak hikmah yang didapat Changkyun sebagai seorang remaja yang menuju masa dewasa. Dia belajar tertib waktu, peduli sekitar, menghargai sebuah usaha dan paham situasi di luar rumah.

"Changkyunie!" Jooheon datang bersama sepedah gunung kesayangnya. Karena kalau ada jooheon, disitu sepedahnya ada.

"Heol" Lain dari teman-teman yang lain, laki-laki dengan sepedah gunung itu selalu membuat Changkyun merasa aneh. Bagi Changkyun, Jooheon itu aneh.

"Aigoo~ Changkyuni kenapa panas-panasan?" Jooheon bertanya saat dirinya berhenti tepat disamping Changkyun.

'Kau menambah alasan ku berlama-lama dibawah panas ini. Cepat pergi kalau tidak ada hal penting!' Changkyun hanya bisa membatin. Karena yang ditunjukkannya adalah sebuah sengiran untuk Jooheon. "Hehe" Ditengah rasa aneh yang menderanya, Changkyun berusaha sesopan mungkin didepan seniornya.

Jooheon menunjukkan kedua dimplenya. Menunjukkan sisi termanisnya dihadapan Changkyun "Mau bareng?"

Changkyun masih dengan mimiknya. "Tidak. Terima kasih, hyung"

"Jangan sungkan. Hyung senang kok bisa didekat mu" Jooheon memperkecil jarak dengan changkyun "Dan menghirup aroma tubuh mu"

Secepat kilat changkyun berlari meninggalkan jooheon yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Changkyun.

'Aku merinding!'

Atau bagi Changkyun, dirinya menjadi aneh dihadapan Jooheon.

.

.

Hari ini jadwalnya para anggota Karang Taruna untuk mengechek perkembangan program-program mereka. Para anggota berkumpul disalah satu Cafe di dekat lingkungan mereka .

"Changkyun, kau bagian persiapan festival musim panas"

Changkyun mengangkat tangan kanannya "Instruksi. Tidak bisakah aku dengan program keagamaan saja? Aku tidak punya pengelaman dengan ini, hyung"

Wonho menggeleng. Gulungan kertas ditangannya pun dia gunakan untuk memberi gesture X. "Itu artinya aku memberikan mu kesempatan untuk mendapat pengalaman"

"Hyung" Changkyun merajuk. Tidak perduli dengan anggota lain yang mungkin kesal dengan tingkahnya. Atau malah gemas.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jooheon, kau bantu Changkyun"

Jooheon dan Changkyun berdiri dari kursi masing-masing secara bersaman.

"Sir yes sir" Ujar Jooheon dengan wajah senang bukan main dan jangan lupa gerakan hormat ala Seo Daeyong si pemain _Decendant of the sun._

"Hyung!"

"Kau tetap harus mendapat tugas ini"

.

'Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan penawaran apapun dengan shin Wonho' Maki Changkyun dalam hati. 'Ini namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa meteor' Changkyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kiyowo"

Mendengar suara Jooheon, Changkyun menoleh kilat dengan tatapan haus membunuh. "…". Niat awal ingin memaki Jooheon. Tapi Changkyun mendapati Jooheon sibuk dengan Smartphonenya. Kenapa tidak gunakan alasan itu untuk memaki?

"Hyung, buang handphone mu dan mulai lah bekerja" tegur

Changkyun dengan deep voicenya agar berkesan berwibawa. Tapi sepertinya Jooheon tidak merasakan wibawa Changkyun.

Karena Jooheon menoleh dengan wajah gembira, Bibir dan matanya melengkung berlawanan arah. Jangan lupakan kedua dimplenya. "Changkyunie, dengar ini" Jooheon berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya, wajahnya berubah serius. Changkyun menunggu. " _Engkau tak akan mengerti segala lukaku, karna cinta telah disembunyikan pisaunya. Membayangkan wajah mu, ialah siksaan. Kesepian ku adalah ketakutan dalam kelumpuhan. Engkau pun telah menjadi racun bagi darah ku. Apabila kau didalam rindu dan sepiku, itu artinya aku bagai tungku tanpa api. Karena hanya aku yang rindu kamu, sementara kamu tidak merindukan diri ku_ "

Changkyun tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Karena dia juga tidak tau pasti motif orang ini berbicara 'begitu'.

Jooheon menunjukkan senyumnya lagi. "Itu tadi contoh puisi untuk bahan blog ku. Bagaimana Changkyunie? Bagus?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"Hyung, segera selesaikan ini. Aura gamers ku sedang membara. Aku harus segera membunuh para musuh dari heroik ku"

.

.

.

Taman tua di lingkungannya ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menyendiri saat suasana hati tengah risau. Changkyun setuju dengan datang kesini setelah dirinya mendapat kabar buruk bahwa jadwal _Big Battle -_ yang sudah dijanjikannya bersama _rival-rival_ game online- berbarengan dengan perayaan hari jadi organisasi.

Wonho sang ketua sudah memutlakkan peraturan untuk kehadiran setiap anggota dan ibu Im mendukung Wonho sepenuhnya. Changkyun tidak akan diizinkan masuk kerumah apalagi menyentuh perangkat gamenya. Sungguh galau hati Im changkyun.

"Changkyunie,"

'Sial' Im changkyun yang sangat ingin sendiri dihampiri hal yang paling dirinya hindari akhir-akhir ini. "..." Changkyun tetap menatap kebawah untuk memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya ingin sendiri.

Percuma. Saat Changkyun sudah tidak menghiraukan panggilannya, Jooheon tetap duduk disebelah Changkyun. "Changkyunie, memangnya hyung seperti seorang player ya?"

'Bukan seperti lagi. Tapi memang begitu. Sana pergi! Aku sedang membangun suasana berduka'

Tapi Changkyun memilih menatap jooheon dan menjawab.

"Tidak" berusaha sedatar mungkin. Semoga Jooheon paham kondisi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekali lagi Jooheon tidak bisa menangkap kode Changkyun. Dia malah menunjukkan mimik sedih didepan orang sedih "Tapi yang lain bilang tidak menyukai ku karena alasan itu"

Baiklah. Perlahan Changkyun merasa prihatin melihat tatapan dan dilema Jooheon. "Meummm, mungkin mereka hanya bergurau dan aku yakin mereka sangat menyayangi mu, hyung"

Jooheon tersenyum lebar ke arah changkyun. Kedua matanya melengkung keatas dan kedua dimplenya muncul. "Baiklah. Berkat mu. Sekarang hyung yakin kalau mereka menyayangi ku"

Changkyun mengangguk lega. 'Sekarang pergi'

"Tapi"

"Hm?"

"Apa Changkyun juga menyayangi hyung?"

Saat ditanya 'Apakah Changkyun menyayangi eomma?' Changkyun akan langusng mengangguk sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Tapi saat yang bertanya adalah Lee Jooheon, Changkyun tertegun sambil merasakan panas dipipinya. "Pa-pasti hyung. Aku juga menyayangi mu. Karena aku tidak mungkin membenci mu"

"Really?"

Changkyun mengangguk kaku. 'Kenapa jadi aneh begini?'

"Eum"

Jooheon menangkupkan kedua pipi changkyun. Wajah manis dan cerah kembali ditunjukkan Jooheon.

"Hyung juga sayang Changkyunie. I Love You too"

Changkyun menepis kedua tangan Jooheon. "Apaan sih, hyung? Kapan aku bilang I love you?" Perlahan meninggalkan Jooheon dengan gerakan patah-patah. Saking gugupnya.

"I Love you too!" Seru Jooheon sambil mengejar Changkyun yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'Seseorang tolong jauhkan aku darinya agar aku bebas tersenyum'

.

.

.

END

Wkwk Maaf ya kalau ada keterangan yang aneh menyangkut KARANG TARUNA. Jujur saya bukan salah satu anggotanya. Tapi ini terinspirasi dari curhatan sahabat saya dengan seorang abang di karang taruna.

Ps : Puisi yang di atas juga dari abang karang taruna untuk temen ku.

-I Love Wonho-


End file.
